<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello my magical thirties! by QueenyClairey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855467">Hello my magical thirties!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey'>QueenyClairey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KongArt ChapteredStories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Person, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Magic, Office AU, Romance, Secret love, Secrets, Sweet, Virgin Magic, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthit is a shy young man who has never been in a relationship. </p><p>On his thirtieth birthday, he is gifted the power to hear the thoughts of others and learns some secrets that he never imagined before.</p><p>This is his story..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KongArt ChapteredStories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written on a whim! Please give me some feedback! Should I continue? Any thoughts/ideas of how or where I should go?</p><p>I was planning to loosely follow the original plot, except Adachi is going to be Arthit’s internet friend and it will turn out he’s been through it all before!</p><p>Anyways, would realllly REALLY appreciate thoughts on this! Especially the interface - is it easy to follow? The bold for inner thoughts? The italics for Arthit’s thoughts?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I’m not the kind of man who pushes himself forward. I can count on the thumb of my left hand just how many close friends I have. And in my work life, I’m happy to simply watch from the sidelines as others press for promotions and praise. I am content that I have a steady income, a secure apartment and that my hobbies are enough to keep me satisfied. I have always thought that if my work schedule allowed it, I would like to have a cat since they also tend to keep to themselves too. You see, I shy away from intimacy, but I am not embarrassed to say that at the age of twenty-nine and three hundred and sixty four days, I have yet to be in a relationship. In fact, tomorrow, I will become a thirty-year old virgin.</i>
</p><p>“Oi, Arthit! Have you finished that proposal yet? You know I need time to read it through and Bright-ify it before I present it to management.”</p><p>
  <i>Bright Vachira, my closest, yet not wisest, colleague. He and I have shared a desk for the past four years, and while I prefer to steadily slog through my work, he’s more interested in flirting with anything with a heartbeat and helping me gain ‘experience’ by completing his share of our projects too. Which, if I’m honest, I’m perfectly happy to do, since the flip side would be having to stand up in front of a bunch of our team and actually speak about them. No, I prefer to let Bright be in the limelight, I’m more of the background artist you see miming in old films.</i>
</p><p>“So,” Bright says, sliding the folder from my fingers and beginning to leaf through it, “This is good.. oh, right, so, tomorrow is a special day for you?”</p><p>I nod hesitantly, unsure if he’s referring to presenting the proposal or if he knows that it’s my birthday.</p><p>“You know, Arthit, I’ve heard that turning thirty is a huge milestone - I mean I wouldn’t know, being a lowly twenty-eight and all - but I heard that sometimes, it can be extremely magical! Especially if, you know.. you haven’t popped your cherry yet!”</p><p>He gives me a cheeky wink and let’s his eyes stray down my neck to my chest and then even lower. I weakly bat at him with my hands, “Bright! Pack it in!”</p><p>“What?” He smirks at me and leans closer so he can whisper in my ear, “I’ve already told you, I’m an equal opportunities sort of guy! We could sort that out tonight, then you won’t be hearing voices tomorrow!”</p><p>“Hearing voices?” I ask, unsure what he is referring to.</p><p>“Yeah, you know, that old folklore tale about the thirty year old virgin who started hearing people’s inner thoughts because he was so desperate to bang someone at last?!”</p><p>My heartbeat quickens at his words - Bright might be a bit of an idiot, but he has a deep set belief in the supernatural and all that comes with it and he’s even claimed to have seen a ghost floating around on the roof of our offices. To be fair, he had looked pretty shaken when he’d come down from having a sneaky snog with one of the interns, but I’d always assumed they’d been caught by one of the senior’s - Kongpob perhaps, he has that kind of aura to scare you if you were caught doing something wrong.</p><p>And speaking of Kongpob, the nicest and most handsome man in our office chooses that exact moment to slide himself into the chair on my other side and then lean into my space to talk to Bright. </p><p>It’s not like I haven’t been through this before, Kongpob has this habit of dropping by my desk when I least expect him, to discuss this proposal or that, and even when he is mostly talking to Bright, he always takes the seat beside me. So I’m used to being enveloped in his musky scent. And while I’m aware that his choice of seat is mostly down to the smell of stewed cabbage that the unkempt man who sits beside Bright gives off, I sometimes pretend that Kongpob does it just to be close to me.</p><p>“I’ve decided we should go with the black and white design for the next product launch,” Kongpob insists and I nod as though I have a clue what they’re referring to. Unfortunately, Kongpob seems to think that I do know all about it and directs his next question to me, “What do you think Arthit? Do you think a more sleek and modern look will be more popular than the traditional design?”</p><p>Kongpob fills my senses entirely: his voice in my ears, his scent in my nose, his eyes shining brightly into mine! It’s too much for a shy person like me, and I’m grateful that Bright senses the panic, standing and pulling Kongpob away with him.</p><p>As they leave, I see the little, querying look Kongpob shoots my way, but I choose to ignore it, focusing on returning my breathing to normal as I go back to my open documents.</p><p>But that doesn’t mean I don’t watch Kongpob’s progress across the office, out of the corner of my eye, and as usual he is followed by a gaggle of the female staff all clamouring for his attention. </p><p>
  <i>The day he started at the company, I wasn’t the only one who noticed him. He was fresh out of graduate school with a bright smile and perfectly teased hair. I knew straight away that he was going to be popular with our seniors, I just didn’t know how popular. From the very first moment, he was destined for great things - management took notice of him and saw him as a rising star, as did the female half of our staff. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’ve never seen someone receive so many confessions, presents, cards and numbers as Kongpob did - still does to be honest. But the thing is, he was so calm and kind to everyone, rejecting them all equally. Which was an eye-opener to me having never received a confession myself before. I just didn’t understand how anyone had the confidence to refuse all those girls. Unless of course, he already had a partner at home although he denied it outright when asked. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Anyway, he’d never been anything but kind to me, always trying to include me in his conversations, despite my propensity to be shy. So really, I see Kongpob as someone to look up to and to aspire to be like, even if I’ll never achieve half of what he has.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The next day, I awaken to a text from my mother wishing me many happy returns. And later, when I reach the office, another from my best friend, Adachi, which merely includes a picture of a man falling into a coffin and the lid closing, the words ‘You’re Old’ flashing on the animation. </p><p>It’s so Adachi, that I can’t control my laughter, even though I barely ever laugh at work. </p><p><b>He should laugh more often, it’s sweet.</b> </p><p>I whip my head round to see Praepaillin headed for her own desk and wonder why she used the third person instead of speaking to me. But before I can even stand from my seat, Bright barrels into his own and thrusts a package at me.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Arthit! I got you something very useful for when you start hearing things!”</p><p>Knowing Bright, this is not a present I want to open in public. So I just grin at him as I reach over, intending to drop it into my bag to open later. </p><p>
  <b>Arthit is definitely cute, no wonder Prae’s been watching him lately. But he’s so shy.. oooo is that chocolate?</b>
</p><p>I stare in horror at my colleague and drop his package like it’s a hot sweet potato. </p><p>“What did you say?” I ask desperately.</p><p>“I said, it’s going to be a very useful gift, idiot! Now are those chocolates or not?” </p><p>Bright is pointing at a small wrapped package on my keyboard which definitely wasn’t there when I left last night. </p><p>I pick it up and check for a label, but there isn’t one, just a hot pink post-it note that says HBD.</p><p>Although I glance around the office as nonchalantly as I can, no-one seems to be looking my way or taking a great interest as I hold the package in my hand. </p><p>It is indeed chocolate, and more so, it’s my favourite type - those decadent truffles that have more caramel than chocolate really. I adore them, but on my salary they are a rare treat. </p><p>Who on Earth would know to gift me these?</p><p>Feeling quite shaken, I stuff the box into my backpack, along with Bright’s gift, to deal with later. </p><p>“You’re not opening it?” Bright asks, face falling into something that involves a very pouty lip. But then Prae is beside us, slipping a handful of wrapped sweets onto my desk, “For you, Arthit, Bright told me it’s your birthday. Best wishes for the day!”</p><p> </p><p>The day is almost for hours old and I have forgotten the strange occurrence this morning, when Kongpob drops into the chair beside me and slides an energy drink, of the variety I like the best, at my elbow. “You look tired, Arthit. Perhaps this will help?”</p><p>As I reach to pick it up, his elbow casually rests against my own and I startle as I hear it, <b>I wish I could wish him a Happy Birthday, but I don’t think he wants us to make a fuss. Which is a shame because..</b></p><p>I yank my elbow back, startling the other man who draws himself to his full height in his chair.</p><p>“Sorry, do you not like this one, I thought..”</p><p>“No, no. I do. Thank you, I just.. Uhh, probably need it more than I thought!”</p><p>“Here,” he says, reaching to take the bottle.</p><p>
  <b>He looks so cute when he blushes like that.</b>
</p><p>And opens it, handing it back over. </p><p>As he does, I make sure that my fingers do not come into contact with his. Whatever is happening in my head right now, it seems to be worse when I touch someone. </p><p>I gulp it down and feel his eyes on me, watching with a hint of worry in them. Kongpob has never really paid me as much attention as this and it feels like there’s heat spreading from my belly outwards as he watches. </p><p>The thought alone, makes me choke and I feel a hand thump against my back.</p><p>
  <b>What’s..on..never...this?</b>
</p><p>I pull back in surprise! There’s definitely something wrong.</p><p>And then Bright’s words from the day before drop into my head.</p><p>I’m thirty. I’m a virgin. Can I hear voices? Or worse, can I hear people’s private thoughts?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthit gets some advice from his best friend..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have to be honest that I have never believed in magic. Sure, I’ve read ‘Black Clover’ and other Manga’s with a magical theme, but I never thought I’d be living in my own magical story! It’s disconcerting to say the least. </p>
<p>I avoided everyone for the rest of my birthday. Even when Kongpob casually suggested we should maybe go out and have a drink to celebrate, I managed to persuade him that I had plans with my friends..<br/>
And, sure I did.</p>
<p>“Adachi, what do you mean you had it too?” On the iPad screen, my best friend peers at me from behind his floppy fringe. He has a sketch pad open in front of him and we have been batting back and forth ideas for new stationary products while we eat dinner together, 4000 kilometres apart. </p>
<p>“Exactly as I said.. when I turned 30, I started hearing other people’s inner thoughts. At first, I assumed I was going mad.. but then Kurosawa..”</p>
<p>I grin at the love struck expression on my friend’s face. We met when he was assigned to catalogue our products for the Japanese market, and even though the merger didn’t go ahead, I felt like I had met a kindred spirit and we’ve kept in touch ever since. </p>
<p>He’s the only person who knows my deepest secrets, shared late at night over a bottle of beer and an electronic screen. A few times we have even managed to fall asleep talking to one another, and come morning I have found myself with sticky notes stuck in my hair and a snoring Adachi on the other side of Asia. </p>
<p>“So, you could hear Kurosawa’s thoughts? Wasn’t that… weird?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. At first, I couldn’t believe it was actually happening, but then the things I was hearing matched to the things I could see happening around me, and I realised it must be true. I can’t believe it happened to you as well!”</p>
<p>“But Adachi, I don’t want to hear people’s thoughts! Today, Kongpob thought that I looked cute! I don’t want him to think I’m cute.. I’m a handsome man. Right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, Arthit, you’re handsome! So, Kongpob, king of the office, thought you looked cute? How do you feel about that?”</p>
<p>Then my best friend leans in to the screen so that his nose is nearly touching it and crosses his eyes and looks so ridiculous that I burst into laughter!</p>
<p>“Stop trying to psycho-analyse me, Dach! Now, tell me how to get rid of it!”</p>
<p>He grins at me, even as his cheeks flush with embarrassment, and then he motions for me to come closer to the screen. Trust my bizarre best friend to forget that we are both alone in our apartments and that no-one could hear us if they try. </p>
<p>“So, basically.. you have to.. lose your virginity.”</p>
<p>“What?” I can’t help my reaction, pushing back from the screen and staring at my friend in shock. “You’re serious?”</p>
<p>“Well..” if possible his cheeks flush redder, “That’s what worked for me..”</p>
<p>“Kurosawa?” I check and he nods weakly. “Oh!”</p>
<p>“But, you don’t have to go looking for someone to do that with, Thit! I mean, you got to this age without having sex for a reason, so..”</p>
<p>“Yes, because no one wants to do that with me!”</p>
<p>“Not no-one Arthit. You just didn’t meet them yet, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>I mentally catalogue the only experiences of intimacy I have ever experienced and wonder if I should have let one of those go further than it did.. not that there have been many, nor that they have been very intimate at all. </p>
<p>Then I shrug my shoulders at the screen and he gives me another smile, “What about that Kongpob? Sounds like he thinks your nice?”</p>
<p>I think it’s perfectly rational behaviour to throw several animal shaped erasers at his grinning face and then hang up. </p>
<p>I guess he does too, since I receive a Line message a few seconds later.</p>
<p>
  <i>Never give up, Never surrender!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stop quoting Galaxy Quest at me, you’re forgiven. Speak to you next week.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Try not to go mad, Thit. If you can, just avoid touching people!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>NOT an issue!</i>
</p>
<p>But actually, it turns out to be much harder than I thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, I’m waiting for the elevator when a gaggle of women bump into me.</p>
<p>
  <b>He’s cute, I haven’t seen him before.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Did I even put the right bra on for this top?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I thought he liked me and now I’m going to have to tell mother that I’ve lost another man.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If I eat the Snickers, that’s like having vegetables, right?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m just going to have to lie about it. I don’t have a boyfriend. They’ll have to deal with it.</b>
</p>
<p>The last thought is clearly Prae’s. She’s next to me, elbow to elbow as the doors slide open and I hazard a glance at her as I edge away - she’s deep in her own thoughts.</p>
<p>For a second I consider getting in too, but it looks like a tight fit, so I turn as though I have forgotten something and let the doors close behind me. Phew!</p>
<p>“Oh Arthit?” </p>
<p>
  <i>Bugger! I should have got in! Because of course it’s Kongpob, an earnest expression on his face as he stands facing me.</i>
</p>
<p>“Sawasdee Khap, Kongpob,” I say, politely, unable to give up my good manners even though I’d rather turn tail and run away. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Arthit. How are you today? Did you miss the elevator?”</p>
<p>“I just didn’t want to get squashed.” I can feel myself blushing, remembering that he called me cute yesterday, even if he doesn’t know I heard it. </p>
<p>“Then, let’s wait for the next one together.. maybe you can tell me what you really thought about the monochrome look? I mean, let’s be honest, we both know that you do the research while Bright’s just the loud mouthpiece!”</p>
<p>As he speaks, he leans over to elbow me lightly and I freeze. Too close! Touching!</p>
<p>
  <b>I wish he would stand up for himself with his project ideas, they’re always good and it’s always obvious when they’re his. He’s so talented and yet he..</b>
</p>
<p>I quickly step back, unable to hear any more. It’s not his fault he’s projecting his thoughts at me, he doesn’t have a clue I can hear them after all. But it feels unfair to hear them when he can’t censor himself. </p>
<p>“Sure, Bright’s definitely loud.” I agree and then the elevator dings and I can escape inside. </p>
<p>I move to one corner, hoping that Kongpob gets the idea that I want some space, and he seems to as the doors start to close, he’s far from me. </p>
<p>But unfortunately, a large crowd joins us on floor 2, and suddenly we are pressed shoulder to shoulder andI can’t shut him out of my head. </p>
<p>
  <b>I wonder if he would like to get dinner tonight? I haven’t ever seen him eat with any of our co-workers before. But maybe he would consider it. I would really like to take him out since I..</b>
</p>
<p>Honestly, I wanted to hear the rest. But my conscience won’t let me, so I pushed my way through the crowded elevator, elbowing people as needed, and escaped as the doors swung open on floor 8.</p>
<p>“Arthit? Where are you going? We work on 10!”</p>
<p>But the door’s close before I have to answer him and I’m left alone in the silence of the Production floor with an image of Kongpob’s confused face and the sound of his last thought ringing in my ears. </p>
<p>“Does he like me?” I whisper.</p>
<p>“Who?” A voice asks from beside me and I come face to face with Bright who is running maniacally.</p>
<p>“What?” I splutter, stepping back from him. </p>
<p>“Does who like you?”</p>
<p>“What?” I ask stupidly, mind still full of Kongpob. </p>
<p>“Never mind Arthit!” Then he swings an arm over my shoulders and guides me to the stairs. “Let’s take the stairs, it’s bound to be quicker..”</p>
<p>
  <b>Arthit sure is strange today. I wonder what’s going on in his head? And why is he on the production floor? Does he know about my secret project? It’s not that I’m trying to hide it from him, I just want to surprise him with my brilliance, since everyone seems to think I’m all mouth and no brains. I want to be as clever as him.</b>
</p>
<p>I push his arm from my shoulder as we take the first steps, “Sorry, don’t want to trip.”</p>
<p>What on earth is Bright up to? Secret projects? HAnd he thinks I’m clever? I thought he just used me for his grunt work.</p>
<p>Now there are too many thoughts swirling in my head, and I wish I’d stayed home instead. </p>
<p>As we reach our floor, Bright’s arm rests over my shoulder again, casually. </p>
<p><b>Let’s see,</b> he thinks and then Kongpob spots us and gives us a weak wave. <b>Yep! He’s definitely interested in me. Maybe I can keep cozying up to Arthit and make him jealous?</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>I pull away in shock. He thinks Kongpob likes him? But..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s finally the end of a ridiculously long day. My neck hurts from bending down to my computer and I’m sick of Bright’s irritating thoughts every time he leans over for an eraser or a pen or a folder or a.. well, for every item of stationary you can imagine. Today, the man has been a menace!</p><p>And now, he’s leaning into me and thinking too loud. </p><p>
  <i>I wonder if Arthit would consider helping me out. But I don’t want to ask him since he’s already done some overtime this week. I suppose I could meet my friends next week instead.. I just hate to miss out on the bonding. I miss everyone so much since I moved to Bangkok.</i>
</p><p>He sounds stressed and sad. And when I move my elbow away from him, I chance a glance at his face and see that he also looks that way too. Bright might be annoying. He might flirt with me so much I flush like a cherry. He might sometimes take credit for my ideas… a<br/>
little. But he’s loyal and funny and generous and kind. </p><p>I’ve seen him help out the lower level staff when he thinks no-one is looking. I’ve seen him make our cleaner, Mar, a cup of tea too. </p><p>So, I think I should give him a break if I can.</p><p>“What are you working on?” I ask as I slide a little closer. </p><p>“Nothing exciting. I have to finish the budget for the new project.” He eyeballs me as I gather the file from his hand and glance down at the neatly presented columns and figures. </p><p>“Looks like a lot of work?”</p><p>“It is.. I was hoping to.. I mean.. I was.. Ah never mind.”</p><p>“Want some help to get it done?”</p><p>There’s a moment when I can see him thinking about whether he should let me, so I persevere. </p><p>“I’m happy to help.. or take over if you have somewhere to be?”</p><p>His face brightens like his name and he nods, “That would be amazing, if you’re sure?”</p><p>I nod and slide all of his paperwork onto my desk while he hastily packs his things. </p><p>As he shoulders his bag, he drops a hand to my shoulder and squeezes, “Thanks so much.”</p><p>
  <b>I wonder if Kongpob would be interested in joining me for a drink before I meet my friends?</b>
</p><p>I shrug his hand off and glance around the office to see that, indeed, Kongpob is still here, tapping away on his laptop in the far corner. As I watch, Bright approaches him and they exchange words.</p><p>Eventually, with a shake of his head, Kongpob stands and Bright leaves. </p><p>I drop my head back to my work as Kongpob stretches out his sore muscles, keeping my gaze averted until I think he must be done. But when I lift my head I gasp in surprise to find Kongpob standing over me, eyes tracing the documents in my hand. </p><p>“Can I help you, Arthit?”</p><p>I shuffle the papers nervously, “I think I’m okay thanks. It shouldn’t take me long.”</p><p>
  <b>But Bright shouldn’t have left you with his work to do.</b>
</p><p>Kongpob rests his elbow against mine as he takes Bright’s chair. “I don’t mind. It’s my project too, after all?”</p><p>I nod weakly and hand him half of the paperwork, sliding myself to a distance so we can’t accidentally touch. </p><p>It’s almost another hour before we’re done. But soon, we are, and it feels good to put another project to bed, so when Kongpob enthusiastically suggests a quick dinner at the place nearby, I find myself agreeing, even though I know it’s not a good idea. </p><p>However, Kongpob’s happy grin that seems to melt away his exhaustion cheers me up and I find myself looking forward to spending more time with him. </p><p> </p><p>When we reach Baan Thai, he holds the door for me and our shoulders graze as I head inside.</p><p>
  <b>I wonder if they have the crispy pork? I love that dish and I bet Arthit would too.</b>
</p><p>Taking advantage of what I’ve overheard, I ask the server for crisp pork and Kongpob’s eyes light up.</p><p>“You like it too? I wasn’t sure if they served it here.”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve always enjoyed eating it, but they only do it on request, it’s not on the normal menu.”</p><p>“I’m so glad I came with you then, I’ve never had it here before.” </p><p>A pleasurable thrill rushes through me at the praise and I wonder what else I can do to make Kongpob so happy. Then I wonder why I want to make him happy?</p><p>But I push all my thoughts aside as our table is soon covered with a number of dishes. </p><p>It’s not long before we’re munching happily, Kongpob keeping up an endless stream of light chatter that fills the air around us. It’s interesting to hear his thoughts on the various people we work with and about his previous role at a similar start-up over in Kuala Lumpur where he had headed straight from University.</p><p>“Then, why did you come back to Bangkok? If you loved working in KL so much?”</p><p>Under the table, his foot shifts and lightly presses against my own and his thoughts immediately flood my head. </p><p>
  <b>Do I tell him the truth? I want to tell him the truth. But if I tell him the truth will he be..</b>
</p><p>Urgently, my foot seeks Kongpob’s, but instead it slams against the table leg, sending our water glasses shaking, droplets cascading across the wood. </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” My cheeks heat up as I scramble for a tissue to clean up.</p><p>Warm fingers rest over my own and Kongpob smiles kindly, “It’s okay, Arthit.”</p><p>
  <b>I wonder if he knows how handsome he is when he has those rosy cheeks? How all the women in the office stare after him when he gets embarrassed before every presentation? How my eyes follow him too?</b>
</p><p>I shake off Kongpob’s hand, knowing that my blush is even more prominent in response to his words. He eyes me with concern and I quickly excuse myself to the bathroom. </p><p>Like a coward.</p><p>Did he mean that? I hastily wash my hands, then press them to my heated cheeks, trying to calm the redness. Does he think of me that way? Truly?</p><p>And do I mind if he does?</p><p>The rest of dinner is a light affair and we head out as soon as Kongpob has paid. He insists it’s only fair since he invited me, but I do wonder at his intentions. </p><p>Once we’re outside, he asks me how I will get home and I explain that I need to take the Skytrain and the MRT and then a short mototaxi to my home in the outer province. </p><p>He frowns and we discuss the commute and how I’m almost an hour away in good traffic. Then he looks at his watch and suggests I take a taxi instead. </p><p>But when I show him my traffic app, all roads lit up red, he agrees that my solution is obviously the right one.</p><p>We are just saying goodbye, Kongpob clearly drawing it out by asking me questions he already knows the answers to, when the first, fat raindrop hits my shoulder. </p><p>The water blooms out, staining my light jacket and we both look up as a deluge begins - the rainy season at its finest.</p><p>Quickly, we step back under the awning of the restaurant and Kongpob opens his weather app and shows me the continuous rainfall expected for the next four hours. </p><p>“Look,” he says, reaching out a hand, but then drawing it back, “I don’t live far from here.. why don’t you come up for a night cap and stay until it stops, or at least until you can get to the Skytrain without being washed away?”</p><p>I look out at the blurry street, noting that the water is already ankle deep, and quickly consider my options. </p><p>
  <i>What would I do with any other colleague? Well, I mean, I wouldn’t go home with any of them, especially not Bright! But, Kongpob.. he’s different..</i>
</p><p>“Okay? As long as you’re sure you don’t mind?”</p><p>“I don’t at all, Arthit, please, it’s my pleasure.”</p><p>I don’t need to touch him, because I can tell by his honest gaze that he’s telling the truth, so I smile and then ask, “So, just how close is home?”</p><p>He points a finger over the street and I smile again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Going through a very hard time at the moment and finding it very hard to write. I’ll be back as soon as things pick up, but here’s a chapter I was part way through and managed to complete..</p><p>I’m sure you have an idea of what might come next!<br/>&lt;3 stay safe everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who read, kudosed and commented on the last chapter, I really appreciate your kind words!</p>
<p>It’s truly a difficult time for me, but it was a good distraction to write this little chapter and I hope it gives you some pleasure and a distraction of your own.</p>
<p>:-) Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once we make it across the street, wading through ankle deep water, we grab the elevator up to Kongpob’s apartment. </p>
<p>It’s a two-room, much nicer than my own tiny place, with a small living space and a separate bedroom with en-suite. </p>
<p>“Want a beer? Rum?” Kongpob asks as we slough off our shoes and get settled, Kongpob offering me slippers and a towel as I peel off wet socks. </p>
<p>I opt for the beer as my eyes wander his private space, searching out clues about my mysterious colleague. </p>
<p>As he hands me a glass, he catches me staring at his photo frames and brings some over so I can see them up-close, dropping beside me on his tiny two-seat sofa, our arms brushing.</p>
<p>I swiftly move it away, not wanting to intrude as I hear the start of his thoughts again.</p>
<p>
  <b>I wonder if I could tell him about Ant? Would he understand..</b>
</p>
<p>His smile dims as I shuffle against the cushion, but then he starts up a stream of chatter, showing me groups from his uni days as well as some of his closest friends in Malaysia. I notice that one sandy haired man shows up in almost all the pictures, and that usually his arm is draped over Kongpob’s shoulder. </p>
<p>I’m tempted to lean into him to see what he’s thinking, but I hold off, trying to maintain a semblance of privacy as we wait for the rain to stop. </p>
<p>Eventually, my hair is dry and I slip off the towel he had leant me, my feet still cozy in his spare slippers. It’s strange to see my socks hanging alongside his own, but it’s not a terrible kind of strange. More the kind that gives you little butterflies in your tummy.</p>
<p>“Cheers Arthit,” Kongpob interrupts my thoughts as he clinks our glasses together, and I take a long swallow before I move to look out of his window, following the rain tracks as they spray against the glass.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s stopping,” he whispers from beside me, voice intimate and almost too close.</p>
<p>“I guess not..” </p>
<p>“You’ve gotten all dry already.. seems a shame to go out and have to start all over again.”</p>
<p>My eyes swivel to meet his and I can see something in his gaze that startles me. He looks nervous. “I suppose.”</p>
<p>“You could just.. stay here?”</p>
<p>I blink frantically, wondering what I should do. But before I can reply, my phone buzzes in my pocket and I rush to pull it out, a stream of texts from my mother and Adachi filling the screen.</p>
<p>I lift it to show Kongpob, “I guess I just got service.”</p>
<p>He nods and steps away, fingers overlapping over mine as he reaches for my glass.</p>
<p>“Top up?”</p>
<p>
  <b>Was that too forward of me? Should I not have asked him? Is he going to say no? Who are all those messages from? Is he already attached?</b>
</p>
<p>I jerk my hand away and nod firmly as I flip open the first message.</p>
<p>“It’s just my mother and my best friend,”</p>
<p>“Oh. I see.”</p>
<p>I quickly deal with my mother’s messages and then flip over to see what Adachi has to say, noting the time stamp that shows he sent it almost an hour ago.</p>
<p>Adachi’s gif has me giggling in surprise and Kongpob looks puzzled as he passes me a new frothy glass. </p>
<p>“Just my friend..” I pass over my phone and watch as Kongpob’s lips curve into a smirk too. </p>
<p>“That’s brilliant! Your friend is brilliant! I love these gifs!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he makes them himself, mostly he uses his boyfriend, Kurowsara, as his model.”</p>
<p>“Oh… right.”</p>
<p>I step away from the window, wondering what Kongpob is thinking. Even considering reaching out to touch him and find out. But I won’t.. I can’t.. I shouldn’t...</p>
<p>Before I can stop myself, my fingers curl over his forearm and his voice floods my head. </p>
<p>
  <b>So he has a friend who’s in a relationship with another man.. that means he’s at least tolerant of it. But maybe he isn’t interested in one himself? How can I find out?</b>
</p>
<p>Kongpob’s eyebrows lift and I take a dizzying step away.. does he really like me? Is he actually interested?</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Arthit?”</p>
<p>I nod as I flick my eyes back to my phone and tap a quick message to Adachi. </p>
<p>His reply comes before Kongpob has managed to herd me back to sit on the couch.</p>
<p>
  <i>Arthit! Really? You’re at his house? Kurosawa says that if you like him, you should go for it!! And I have to agree!”</i>
</p>
<p>I gape at my phone in surprise as I rest back against the cushions.</p>
<p>“Another gif?” Kongpob asks, leaning in as though he might try to see my screen.</p>
<p>“No, no.” I angle it away and give him a serious look, “Did you mean it? When you said I could stay?”</p>
<p>He nods firmly, eyes locked on mine. He looks a little bit nervous which kind of settles my own nerves a bit. </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>I’m brushing my teeth with Kongpob’s spare brush when it hits me that I never actually asked where I was supposed to sleep.</p>
<p>The apartment has only one bed and the two-seat sofa, which isn’t suitable for even my compact frame. </p>
<p>A shiver of anticipation rushes through me as I wonder if Kongpob intends for me to share his bed? </p>
<p>I get my answer when I head back out into his living space, to find him fluffing the couch pillows and draping a blanket across it. </p>
<p>“Oh, Arthit, did you find everything you needed?”</p>
<p>I nod and step up to him, letting my finger graze his shoulder</p>
<p>“Are you still certain I can stay?”</p>
<p>
  <b>Does he not want to? Does he want me to tell him he can’t?</b>
</p>
<p>I’m still surprised by the amount of uncertainty I’m hearing from the usually calm and confident man, so I rush to reassure him. </p>
<p>“Not that I don’t want to stay, because it’s so much better staying here than having to rush back across town and everything.. I’m really grateful, Kongpob!”</p>
<p>
  <b>Phew! He actually wants to be here. I thought I was forcing him.</b>
</p>
<p>I pull my hand back, feeling a little calmer.</p>
<p>“That’s great Arthit, of course you can stay. I’ll show you where my..” he gulps and looks away, “where my bed is. Okay?”</p>
<p>“But you can’t sleep here!” I say it on instinct, staring down at the tiny sofa, “You’re too tall!”</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine.” He replies, standing and urging me towards his bedroom door. </p>
<p>The room beyond contains a large double bed and neatly presented drawers. His wardrobes are closed, but a pressed suit is hanging on the doorframe, red tie already looped over one shoulder. </p>
<p>“Here, is this okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, it’s great thanks. But seriously, it’s big enough for two.. why don’t you just sleep here with me?”</p>
<p>Kongpob coughs awkwardly and my face heats up. It’s not like I’m trying to get him into bed or anything, I just don’t want him to suffer a cramped night on his sofa on my behalf. </p>
<p>I open my mouth to tell him some of this, but I’ve barely gotten the first word out when he interrupts.</p>
<p>“If you really don’t mind?”</p>
<p>I shake my head and ask, “Which side?”</p>
<p>He shyly points at the left, and I head around and slide into cool sheets on the right, adjusting my pillows as he stands, staring down at me like he still can’t believe his eyes. </p>
<p>It’s strange at first, being in another man’s bed. But, as I watch him lift the sheets, since it’s Kongpob.. it’s also not strange at all. </p>
<p>We both shift around a little once he extinguishes the light and then Kongpob calls out a soft goodnight and I feel myself falling into a deep, restorative sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been at least three hours since I fell asleep when the dreams start. I know that most people don’t have vivid dreams, or even that they don’t remember them. But I’m an active dreamer. My dreams are so lively and realistic, that I often wake up thinking they have truly happened. </p>
<p>Tonight’s dream, however, is the most realistic one I’ve ever experienced and it drags me in so deeply that when I wake up, I’m panting for breath. </p>
<p>Beside me, Kongpob sleeps on, a small smile on his face, eyes darting around under his eyelids, showing that he’s dreaming too. </p>
<p>I wonder, for a moment, what he’s dreaming of, but then I hear his soft moan and at the same time, realise that our forearms are touching..</p>
<p>“Arthit!”</p>
<p>..and I know.. it wasn’t my own dream I was seeing.. it was Kongpob’s!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hugs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Hands sliding over my back, arms holding me tightly, pressed against a firm chest. Warmth seeping through my skin. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Soft lips touch my cheek and slide up towards my temple. A hand cards through my hair and tugs lightly at the strands, lifting my head and exposing my throat to a warm mouth which presses kisses down the cords of my neck. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>My whole body shudders as the hands creep lower exploring the muscles of my back until they reach the hem of my sleep shirt and stroke exposed skin. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Strong fingers dip lower and curve around my buttocks, squeezing lightly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I shudder again and reach out to touch the person bringing me so much pleasure..</i>
</p><p>And they vanish into thin air.. my arms clutching at nothing. </p><p>My eye’s shoot open to unfamiliar walls, strange sheets and a warmth beside me. </p><p>Kongpob is resting the length of his bed, head cradled by his pillow, arm tucked beneath it, fingers curled around the top of my arm. </p><p>His breathing sounds ragged and uneven and I can still see the images he must be seeing in his sleep. </p><p>I yank my arms away from him, heart pounding at what I’ve seen. </p><p>I’m still trying to calm my breathing when he says my name again.</p><p>“Arthit.. is that you?”</p><p>I roll to the edge of the bed and swing my legs around, shuffling my butt until I’m upright. Glancing back over my shoulder I can see that Kongpob has dragged my pillow into his arms and is pressing his face against it. </p><p>“Arthit..” his voice is muffled, but it’s still clearly my name and it sends my mind spinning.</p><p>I lever myself up and head for his kitchen, drawing a glass of cool water from the bottle in his fridge, trying to forget what I saw in his dreams. </p><p>I definitely shouldn’t have drunk more alcohol when we came here earlier, it’s only heightened my hidden desires. Shaking my head I drop onto Kong’s couch and swallow down the drink trying to slow my racing heart.</p><p>I tuck my legs up and let my mind tick through the last few days since I turned thirty and gained these powers. Adachi’s messages come to mind, especially the one from a few hours ago. Was he being serious that I should really go for it?</p><p>I recall all the thoughts I’ve heard from Kong. All the things he’s shared inadvertently. Then I think about all his actions.. do they match the thoughts he doesn’t know I’ve heard?</p><p>Would he ever say those things directly to me?</p><p>It feels unfair that I know what he’s thinking and he has no clue.</p><p>It makes me want to run away. </p><p>So I do.</p><p>-</p><p>It’s early when I reach home, letting myself in and heading straight for the shower, where I slough away my guilt along with my unexpectedly dirty thoughts. </p><p>Apparently, sharing a sexy dream with Kongpob has awakened something inside me that I wasn’t truly aware of. My hand slides down and grips my cock and I have to stop myself from going further as I think of him. </p><p>I have to stop myself. I can’t give in to the lust while I am at fault. </p><p>If he knew I could hear his thoughts, what would he think of me? Would his thoughts become stuttered as he tried to censor them?</p><p>It’s so unfair. </p><p>I’m really starting to like him. I can’t let myself take advantage of him or our relationship will always be uneven. </p><p>So what can I do?</p><p>-</p><p>An hour later I’ve agonised over the letter. But now it’s written, folded neatly and pressed to my heart in my breast pocket, I feel better. </p><p>Telling Kongpob some of my own inner thoughts - surely that puts us back on an even footing?</p><p>Now.. I just need to think of a way to give him it without completely exposing my feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m nervous in the elevator the next day. Shoved deep against the wall as I wait for my floor, I avoid all contact and hope that I’ve made it in before Kong.</p>
<p>I plan to leave him the letter somewhere secret where only he will find it and try to answer all his questions before he asks them to my face. </p>
<p>I daren’t imagine what he thinks of me, running away from his flat in the middle of the night like that. </p>
<p>But whatever it is, it can’t be worse than I think of myself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m in luck once I arrive in the office. There’s only a handful of my colleagues mooching around, all drinking coffee like the zombies they are before eight am. I too would like one, but instead, I sneak over to the neatest desk in the office.</p>
<p>Everything is organised, laid out neatly on the bench and it’s not clear where the best place to leave my note is. </p>
<p>Will he find it beneath the stack of post-its? Will he bother to look under his pile of contracts? If I put it in his pencil case will he see it when he reaches for a pen?</p>
<p>I’m still dithering over his desk when I hear him. </p>
<p>His hand is on my shoulder and his thoughts are so loud!</p>
<p>
  <b>Okay. Not as bad as you thought, Kongpob. At least he’s not avoiding you. But what to say..</b>
</p>
<p>I shrug off his hand as I turn around, paper square still clutched tightly in my fist. </p>
<p>He looks as good as normal, although, this close I can see tiny sleep wrinkles around his eyes and a crease on his cheek from his pillow. Also, although it’s perfect still to me, his hair is slightly less tamed than usual. </p>
<p>I smile, a quick quirk of my lips that is completely involuntary. </p>
<p>Then I remember what I did and I stop. </p>
<p>“Arthit?” He sounds hesitant, just like he was in his thoughts and I don’t know how to answer. </p>
<p>Something ripples in my chest and I act on instinct, thrusting out the letter and forcing it into his hands.</p>
<p>
  <b>What’s this..</b>
</p>
<p>I tug them away immediately, no skin contact as he gazes at me. </p>
<p>“Read it.” My voice is raspy and I really need that coffee after so little sleep, so I try to smile again, though I know it’s not so successful, and then escape to the break room.</p>
<p>Inside, I find my mug, the one Adachi sent me of Godzilla eating a pile of post-its. It says ‘Don’t eat the stationary’ on it. Although I’ve complained a dozen times, I still don't get the joke. It has to be an inside thing between Dach and Kurosawa, that, or something truly Japanese that I will never understand. </p>
<p>There’s a pair to this mug, where Godzilla is at the airport and trying to enter Japan with a speech bubble that says ‘I hope they don’t recognise me!’. That one, I understand! Can laugh at, even! But not the stationary one, which is why I have it at work. I figured it’s too recognisable for anyone to borrow or steal it. Therefore, I always get to use ‘my’ mug for ‘my’ drink! </p>
<p>It’s important to me since I am very precise about my coffee, something I try not to advertise since it's probably a bit weird. </p>
<p>As I’m measuring everything out, Prae enters the kitchen and mumbles a good morning, reaching for the half full coffee pot on it’s hot plate in the corner. I never use that one since it sits out for hours being filled and refilled as it’s drunk. I don’t like the idea of the mixed up coffee swirling around inside it, so I always make my own. </p>
<p>I’m just adding the precise amount of coffee granules to my mug, when Prae seems to come to life! </p>
<p>“Arthit! It’s you!” She sounds strangely excited to see me and I’m not really sure how to reply. But I don’t need to because she plows on, chattering away. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know who owned that mug, but it’s you! I never noticed you with it, but I’m so glad the mystery is solved! It’s so cool, where did you get it?”</p>
<p>I’m still caffeine deprived so it takes me a second to catch up as I stir sweetener into the coffee. “Oh.. sorry, this mug?”</p>
<p>She nods excitedly as she takes another sip of black coffee, flicking her hair behind her back as she talks.</p>
<p>“I got it from a.. from a friend.”</p>
<p>“That’s so great! Hey, do you want some help with that?”</p>
<p>She’s pointing at my coffee and as I start to shake my head, she reaches out and our hands collide on the mug. Immediately, her thoughts are my thoughts. </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh what am I doing? I can’t really be so desperate for someone to introduce to my parents that I’m propositioning poor Arthit? He looks terrified of me!</b>
</p>
<p>I’m so shocked that I pull my hand away just as she does too and my precious cup flies off the work service and shatters between us, coffee and sugar showering the floor. </p>
<p>She’s mortified, I can see. She recoils, hand coming to her mouth as I look sadly down at the ceramic pieces.</p>
<p>“Oh Arthit!”</p>
<p>Behind us, there is a cough and Kongpob steps forward, already holding a sweeping brush from the supply closet. </p>
<p>“Let me get that,” he says, pressing a hand to my shoulder as he moves to sweep up the leftovers. </p>
<p>
  <b>What have I walked in on? What were they doing that caused the mug to break? I thought his letter was clear.. does he like Prae too?</b>
</p>
<p>His inner voice sounds hurt and I feel the need to do something, anything to assure him that there is nothing between Prae and I. If we were alone, I might chance to say something, but with Prae in the room, I’m too shy. </p>
<p>So instead, I kneel down in front of him and pick up the larger pieces of the mug, gently placing them into the dustpan he has brought. As we do, I catch his eye and widen mine, trying to tell him everything through one look. </p>
<p>His soft smile makes the lump in my throat reduce. </p>
<p>When his hand covers mine as I reach for the handle, I know he understands and I feel a shiver of pleasure as he keeps his hand on mine for as long as he dares. </p>
<p>When everything is tidied up, Kongpob grins at Prae and tells her it’s all okay and she thanks him and apologises to me for about the eighth time, then she offers me her spare mug. </p>
<p>Kongpob takes it for me and heads straight for the coffee, spooning out the right amount, followed by sweetener and a dash of milk. He mixes it gently then adds water from the automatic boiler stirring the whole time. </p>
<p>When he deems it ready, he brings it over to the break room table and sets it down in front of a chair, pulling out the one opposite and settling into it. </p>
<p>I watch him for a moment until he holds out his hand and indicates the seat, tilting his head with a little smile. </p>
<p>I pull it out, aware that our co-workers have started to make their own drinks and are bustling around us. </p>
<p>But Kongpob ignores us and everyone seems to recognise that he doesn’t want to talk. They make paths around the table as I sit and lift the cup to my mouth, blowing gently on the top. </p>
<p>Kongpob raises his eyebrows and nods, smirking. </p>
<p>“How..?”</p>
<p>“You’re not the only observant one, Arthit.”</p>
<p>I duck my head to hide the smile that blooms across my cheek. A hand shoots out and almost grabs mine, but at the last second he seems to remember where we are, so he whispers across to me, “Don’t do that. Don’t hide.”</p>
<p>I look up, catching the end of his grin. He looks beautiful and I want to tell him. </p>
<p>But of course, I don’t.</p>
<p>Instead, I grin again, letting him see and whisper back, “This is perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We’ve been sitting there a few minutes when Bright arrives, plowing into the room like he’s some kind of film star. </p>
<p>“I’m here!” He announces and people scatter. </p>
<p>Even Kongpob starts to stand, as do I. But Bright’s hand lands heavily on my shoulder and I get lost in his thoughts which are clamouring to be heard over each other.</p>
<p>When I resurface, Kongpob is looking at me strangely and Bright has started to talk. </p>
<p>It’s too much for my brain to comprehend, hearing Bright talking and thinking at the same time about totally different things! To me, it’s like watching two TV shows simultaneously! I never knew people could do that. </p>
<p>I end up clutching my head and the next few minutes are a blur as Kongpob excuses us and leads me away, his much more peaceful thoughts taking the place of Bright’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We end up in the supply closet, Kongpob returning the dustpan and brush as an excuse. </p>
<p>As soon as the door snickers shut behind us, he drops the things and spins me around so we are looking right at each other. </p>
<p>“What is it Arthit? What’s happening to you?”</p>
<p>He sounds so confused and so worried that it all comes spilling out...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>